


恶犬（3）完

by pichi01



Category: social death vote（社交心慌慌）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichi01/pseuds/pichi01
Summary: 烂尾慎入 虽然本来就烂其实就是Day被吸引了，本来想走个肾养个东西玩，但沦陷了 正好借搬家及时止损。Kill我觉得他不懂爱啊，喜欢的，就像剧里一样女主给过他一点温暖他就献上他的人生。我这的Kill也不过是被Day的烛火蒙蔽了一下，他知道是恶，但有温度。他离开后，可能会遇上平行时空女主那样的人来给他真正引导吧。
Relationships: Day/Kill
Kudos: 1





	恶犬（3）完

（三）  
大家都听说了Day少爷养的狗不听话，连Day少爷都敢咬，但古怪的小少爷居然也没想着要扔了他，传来传去就变得越来越下流了，这条狗一定很好操。

Day捏着Kill的两颊骂，“又不是他妈没被操过，你再咬，老子把你牙都敲掉。”  
Kill处了几个月，也知道这个少爷什么性子，但他依旧用力把额头砸向Day的鼻子。  
Day摸了下鼻子那，果然出血了，Kill还是不罢休，对着他的膝盖就是一脚，将半蹲着的小少爷踹翻在地，立刻骑在他身上，往他脸上挥了一拳，第二拳还没下去，就被Day反掀了下去。Day抓着他的领子对着他的脸还了一拳，然后翻出手铐，铐住。  
“每次都要搞成这样吗？”Day骑在他身上，手从T恤下面伸进去往上抚摸，“你吃我的，用我的，听话点，别太过，知道了吗？”  
T恤推到胸口，手在腰部一直打转，顺着腰部的曲线往下顺延，Day把Kill翻过身，跪趴在地上。Kill膝盖磕在地砖上很不舒服，和条狗这样趴着，但自己这像狗一样的人生，一直被殴打，居然会因为性虐产生身体亢奋，特别是他在Day身上也留下伤痕，更让他亢奋。  
这点Day是第二次上他的时候发现的，他当时也被还击了，以为Kill还是不情愿，却发现他的裆部快撑破了，Day了然，“原来你喜欢这种的，那我不介意，只要你别过分，我会和你玩下去。”  
但今天Kill特别激动，实在很不听话，Day抓着他的头发，发泄一样抽动，“妈的！你下次要再这么没数，我就草死你！”  
Day抓着他的头发将他扯过来，交换了一个充斥着血腥味的吻，撕咬着对方，恨不得将对方吞入口中。  
每一次的交欢都是遍体鳞伤。

养熟了的狗如果扔弃了会是什么样？  
Day家里因为生意，全家决定搬去清迈，Day把Kill扔了。

Day说帮他把找人那个破房子打理好了，今后自己住那吧。Kill倒也没说什么，连动手都没，就离开了。此后，再也没听说过他的消息。

隔了几年，有人说送Day一条猎犬，品种很好但凶得狠，不适合饲养。  
Day：我以前倒是养过一条恶犬，养熟了，听话的很。  
“那狗呢？”  
Day：哦，扔了，有感情了就会很麻烦。


End file.
